The present invention relates generally to vending machines and particularly to coin operated newspaper vending machines adapted for single article dispensing.
Newspapers are made available to the public in coin operated vending machines. The customer inserts coins to actuate a latch release mechanism and obtain a newspaper. Such newspaper vending machines typically have an enclosure for holding a stack of newspapers and a door allowing access to the stack of newspapers. The door is secured by the coin operated latch release mechanism. The coin actuated latch release mechanism is a relatively complex device having settings for dollar amounts, i.e., how much money is needed to open the door, and a latch engaging element positioned to capture a door latch and release the door latch only upon deposit of sufficient coins. Other than the latch release mechanism, however, newspaper vending machines are simple mechanical devices comprising little more than a locked box with a display window. They are easy to load by simply opening the door and depositing a stack of newspapers within the enclosure.
Conventional newspaper vending machines suffer, however, one serious disadvantage: the customer has access to all the newspapers within the enclosure upon payment for a single newspaper. While most people are happy to take a single copy of the newspaper, many are inclined to take more than one copy. As a result, newspaper concerns, especially newspaper distribution companies, suffer financial loss for each newspaper taken without payment. It is estimated that up to fifty percent of the newspapers placed in a machine may be taken without payment. For a distribution company making extensive use of street vending machines, this is a significant loss of income.
Eliminating access to the entire inventory of newspapers within a vending machine is desirable, but greatly complicates newspaper vending machine design and operation. Acceptable single newspaper vending machines have not been available. Newspapers are not well adapted for single vend applications. The paper is thin and tears easily. The thickness and weight of each newspaper varies daily, and for Sunday editions the thickness and weight of each newspaper increases dramatically. From the worker's perspective, a newspaper vending machine requiring individual manipulation of newspapers, e.g. by placement of each copy in separate slots for separate delivery, is unacceptable. Newspaper distribution workers expect to handle newspapers quickly and efficiently as in bundles, without manipulating individual newspapers. Finally, a single article newspaper vending machine cannot be overly expensive. The typical profits available from each machine do not warrant an expensive implementation of a newspaper vending machine.
Also, a newspaper vending machine must be strictly mechanical, since even battery electrical power would impose undesirable constraints.
A newspaper vending machine should, therefore, dispense single newspapers while permitting convenient loading by placement of entire newspaper bundles, without manipulating individual newspapers. The machine should be adapted to dispense individual newspapers, as taken from the bundle, without damaging the newspapers. Also, the machine should be of reasonable cost with respect to profit available from the machine. The present invention provides such a newspaper vending machine.